Like the Other
by beatlesfan16
Summary: "I want to be like you Cloud." "Trust me, you don't want to be like me at all."


"I want to be like you Cloud."

The simple statement spoken by the keyblade wielder shocked the ex-SOLDIER. He looked at Sora, to see if the boy was mocking him or not. He only found unconcealed truth plainly written on the boy's face. He should have known though. Sora never spoke without Strife stared at Sora, wondering why on Gaia he would want to be like him.

"Trust me, you don't want to be like me at all."

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked curiously.

Cloud opened his mouth to retort, but stopped himself before he could say anything. He didn't want to tell the young boy. Sora shouldn't know about his past, what he faced. It was too ugly. Too horrible for the happy-go-lucky, carefree teen. Sora didn't deserve that. His troubles were his and his alone.

"Why don't you go and try to be like Leon." Cloud said quietly.

The brunette tilted his head, tapping his temple in thought. Cloud almost cracked a smile at Sora's "contemplative" pose. Sora was too goofy to appear to be thinking seriously.

"Well, I do admire Leon. He's done so much. He's helped rebuild the town from almost nothing. He's really strong. And I do want to be like him. But I still want to be like you too."

The blonde stared at him, flabbergasted. Why did Sora insist on being like him? He wouldn't wish this on anyone. Least of all Sora. He wasn't a role model.

"You really don't know what you're talking about." Cloud looked away from Sora, his eyes downcast. "If you knew everything, you wouldn't be saying that."

He started to walk away from the brunette. He had said too much already. Cloud didn't speak much; yet around Sora, Cloud felt like he could tell him anything. He had to get away before he got too close. Cloud didn't want to hurt him. He already had brought pain to those closest to him. He didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"Wait!" A hand grabbed his left wrist and held on tightly. Cloud's eyes widened, turning around to see Sora staring at him with unwavering resolve. Cloud winced in pain, looking away from those eyes. It hurt to look at him. He was too _bright_ for Cloud's eyes. Cloud was used to the dark shadows.

"I know what you're thinking. That you'll hurt me. But you don't have to be alone."

Suddenly, it was like he had no control of what he was doing. Sora gently tugged on Cloud's wrist and Cloud complied. He felt the warmth leave him as Sora let go of him, an iciness washing over him.

"I will always be here for you Cloud."

The cold feeling disappeared as arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him fiercely. Sora pressed himself against Cloud, his head resting on the taller man's chest, unruly brown spikes tickling his neck.

At first, he didn't know what to do. Cloud wasn't one to touch others unless necessary, let alone show affection. He was too shy, too scared to do so. But somehow, with Sora, it was different. The hug wasn't uncomfortable like he thought it would be. Almost instinctively, Cloud embraced the boy back, a strong sense of wanting to protect the Sora coming over him. A minute went by before Sora spoke again.

"I know I don't know everything about you. I don't know how you fell into darkness. I don't know how you got caught into a contract with Hades. I don't understand your battle with Sephiroth. But I do know you're a good person. You might act like you don't, but you care for the people you love. You don't give up. You're really strong. And from what I heard from Leon, you actually have some humor too."

Cloud chuckled at the last bit. He wasn't as much as he used to be, but he could be a smartass at times. He realized that he was letting himself laugh a little more lately. He was letting himself enjoy jokes more, enjoying the funny moments with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, Aerith, Tifa…his friends. And now Sora. Maybe after all, he wasn't so alone.

"You were in darkness. But now, you're on the right road. You're finding your light, against all the odds. You're on the road to dawn. And I admire you for that. That's why I want to be like you. " Sora looked up at him. This time though, Cloud did not shut his eyes in pain. Sora was still too bright, his light shining steadily; but it didn't hurt. He stared into those eyes, blue and beautiful as the sky above him; it was then he knew. Cloud smiled.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think…I think I want to be like you too."

* * *

I was suddenly attacked with Cloud and Sora feels. I think their relationship would be like this. Kinda quiet, but both admiring the other for their strength


End file.
